


Fireworks

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael watch fireworks together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I was thinking about fireworks recently and this idea popped into my mind.

***

“Come on, Rafe, let’s go!”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes as his boyfriend Simon pulled him into the elevator that would take them up to the rooftop of the hotel Dumort.

 

After one year together, first as mentor and fledgling, and then as boyfriends, Raphael was used to Simon getting excited over, well anything.

 

Tonight it was the fourth of July and they’d be able to see the fireworks on the rooftop, Simon loved the idea of just the two of them and no crowds, and Raphael had to admit, if only to himself he liked the idea as well.

 

But then any alone time with Simon was always worth it.

 

Before Simon, Raphael hadn’t cared about much of anything, eternity was a long time, and even though he’d been a vampire for only fifty years, it had still felt like a long time.

 

He was second in command to Camille, doing what she asked, and watching her break the accords over and over again. He had stayed silent until Simon had been her victim and had been turned.

 

Raphael had overthrown her and taken Simon under his wing, Simon hadn’t trusted him for a while, but as time passed grew used to his new life and had begun to trust Raphael.

 

Raphael felt his years of bitterness and loneliness melt away; the wall he had put up around himself was crumbling fast.

 

Somehow a man who was a constant chatterbox and obsessed with terrible movies had wormed his way into Raphael’s heart.

 

And Raphael hoped he’d stay there always.

 

Simon helped Raphael face leading the clan, winning the trust of those who hadn’t been too keen on overthrowing Camille, and destroying those who intended to stay loyal to her. Even clans from other areas had been impressed by Raphael’s leadership.

****  
The elevator dinged; signaling they were at the roof and the door opened, the warm night air came rushing in, a human would’ve felt knocked over by the humidity, but as vampires it held no effect on them.

 

They walked onto the roof and sat on the blanket Simon had brought out, and then Simon laughed, a carefree laugh and kissed him. 

 

“Never knew fireworks could thrill you so much, mi amor.”

 

“It’s not that, Raphael, I’m with the man I love and by tomorrow Camille will be gone forever.”

 

With all of those loyal to Camille dead and Raphael now the unchallenged leader of the New York clan, Raphael and Simon had gone before the Clave to tell them what Camille had done to Simon, and all the other ways she had broken the Accords. By tomorrow guards from the Clave would come to take her away and have her executed.

 

“Can’t argue with logic.” Raphael replied, kissing him back.

 

The fireworks soon started first blue, then red, then a whole bunch of colors put together, and various designs.

 

Raphael had to admit, mundanes did know how to throw a party.

 

After an hour it was over, “Wasn’t it great, Rafe!?” Simon asked, excitedly.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, all fireworks were the same.

 

“Dios, my Simon, you are such a chatterbox.” He said affectionately.”

 

“You knew what you were getting into that night when you kissed me and took me to your bed, mi luna oscura.”

 

Raphael kissed him hard, “Yes mi sol naciente, I sure did.”

 

Their kiss quickly turned passionate and Raphael gently lay on top of Simon, clothing was quickly discarded as they created fireworks of their own.

****

Mi armor- My Love

Mi luna oscura- My Dark Moon

Mi sol naciente- My Rising Sun


End file.
